


Rescue the Doggo

by Peccatium



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animags are people with animal features, Bullying, Dog!Jack, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peccatium/pseuds/Peccatium
Summary: Jack gets chased by a group of Animag hating idiots and as he wants to hide on a construction site he falls in a hole, injuring himself.





	

Jack ran, his ears flopping up and down each time his feet met the concrete. A group of 20 somethings had had cornered him just seconds prior, picking up stones lying on the ground and throwing them, spitting disgusting phrases into his face. 

Not everybody liked Animags, a mixture between a human and an animal. Some thought of then as stupid, nothing more than a disgrace to humanity. Jack had been called many things before, had been beaten up and thrown around, but he lived with it. It was true that Animags were different then humans in more than just their look, but they also inherited certain instincts. Cat-Animags would want to sneak up on birds, Dog-Animags would want to chew on toys. 

Jack didn't look back as he ran, he just needed to get away, jumping as a stone landed next to him with a loud thump. He was incredible gratefully that he was faster than the normal human right now. Running around until he could stand anymore was in his nature. 

He took a sharp trune to the right into a building under construction, hoping he could use it as a way of losing the group still coming after him. Half finished walls of brick stood around, the perfect for hiding but right as he wanted to slide behind one he lost the ground under his feet. 

Jack screamed in shock as he fell down a whole under the foundation of the building where the basement would have supposed to be. His legs hit the bottom hard and painful, he tumbled backwards and his back made contact with rubble and dirt lying around. 

“Look at this fucking idiot dog!” a voice laughed above him and the others of the group tuned in. 

Another voice spoke after a few seconds. “Come on, let's go, this is getting boring.” Jack relaxed a bit, as far as the pain shooting through his back and legs allowed him to, as he heard them leave. 

He blinked his eyes open, still trying to catch his breath. The only source of light was the rather small hole he had fallen in, dust particles dancing through the beam of light. He must have landed about 3 meters below the ground floor, maybe more.

A wince escaped him while he tried to sit up. It felt like pieces of rubble had pierced through his skin, which if course they hadn't, but the sensation was the same. He whimpered as he tested his legs. They had to be broken, he thought.

There was no way he would be able to get out of here. Not when he couldn't even stand, let alone jump to reach the edge. Jack felt his eyes tearing up. He was stuck. Stuck in this pitch black hell whole, his back hurt like he had been stabbed and his legs were broken. 

Hot tears ran down his cheeks and his tail pressed itself between his thighs while his ears laid flat on top of his head. He couldn't keep himself from whimpering out and he curled up in a tight ball, ignoring the protest his back made.

\-------

Mark was typing away at his phone on his way home from groceries market, the bag containing the things he just bought dangling from his arm. He walked by a construction site as he heard something. It sounded like crying, even though far away and muffled. 

He looked around, searching for the source and he quickly located it somewhere inside the unfinished building. Wasting no time he stepped inside, but he saw nothing. Mark followed his hearing until he came to a hole in the ground. 

He set down the bag while already shining the flashlight of his phone down the blackness. 

“Hello?” he called out. The crying suddenly stopped, only just a few sniffles could be heard. Mark’s eyes widened as he saw the figure lying curled up on the dirty floor. 

“Can I help you?” he asked concerned. The figure moved slowly and turned towards him. Only now Mark saw the fluffy tail, trembling between the man's legs and the ears on top his head. His heart shattered at the Animags tear stained face, his red and puffy eyes staring at him.

Oh no. He had to do something.  _ He had to help him! _

“Hey.” Mark chooed. “Everything is going to be alright. I'll get you out of there okay?” He said while trying to think of a plan. “My name’s Mark, what's yours?”

After a few second the man said “Jack.” in an uncertain and shaky voice, pulling at Mark's heart. 

“Alright Jack, are you hurt?”

“I think my legs are broken and my back hurts.” Jack whimpered as tears threatened to fall again. 

“Don't worry, it's gonna be okay!” Mark quickly tried to comfort him. This Animag was scared and in pain, definitely not a good combo.

“Can you come closer to the edge, please? I might be able to pull you out.”

Jack slowly did as he was asked while he tried to keep his legs as still as possible, white hot pain shooting up his bones every time his muscles moved and he whimpered. 

“You're doing great! Just a little bit further!” Mark encouraged him from above. He had lied down by now to get ready for pulling him up. 

Once Jack reached the place directly under him he sat up. He wanted to stretch his hands to meet Mark's but a sudden pain erupting from his shoulders, making him wince and quickly putting them down again. 

“Jack, I won't be able to reach you. I know it will hurt but you have to stand up.” Mark said above him. 

Jack sat there for a few seconds before taking a deep breath, screwing his eyes shut and pushing himself up. His teeth were gritted together while he tried fight against the pain. He didn't even think, he just lifted his arms as far up as he could. 

Mark got into action immediately, grabbing Jack's hands and holding onto them like nothing before as he pulled. He was incredibly thankful for his past self to start rock climbing, without the strength he had gained through his training this would have been impossible. 

Jack felt his feet getting lifted from the ground and he cried out in pain as a his complete weight was hold up by his shoulders.

After what felt like half an hour his upper body met the ground Mark was lying on and he scrambled with all his strength up on it. He let himself flop down on his stomach once he wasn't threatened with falling down any second.

Mark was panting heavily next to him, his arms burned but good god was it worth the pain. He didn't even wait for himself to recover before he already kneeled next to Jack. 

“Are you alright?” he asked only getting a tired nod of for an answer. Mark called and ambulance as he looked over the Animag and he sat down next to him, leaning against a wall. 

Jack pulled himself up and cuddled close to him while he wagged his tail. He relaxed, while feeling Mark's hand smooth over his hair and ears.

\-------

The next thing he remembered was waking up in a hospital bed, Mark sitting on a chair next to him and smiling. He explained what the doctors had told him and they continued to have a wonderful conversation about games and things alike. 

Jack not only got rescued but made a great friend in the process. 

**Author's Note:**

> After Marks "Try not to smile" video I just had to write this.


End file.
